Found each other again
by StaRLighT1995
Summary: This is my first time doing this. I hope you can enjoy the story and give me some good advices for in the future. Anyways ENJOY :) PS: This story is about Laxus and an OC.
1. Chapter 1

Found each other again

" Ugh , again that dream, huh?" Laxus says when waking up. He gets up and walks to the bathroom. He looks at himself and then washes his face. He decides to take a shower and have breakfast in the guild. As the water flows over his body he thinks about his dream. It's about a long time ago. When he was still a little boy. He was very good friends with the children of the neighbors, but they had to move because their father became the head of their family. He was really sad when he had to say goodbye to his friends. His grandfather, Master Makarov ( the master of Fairy Tail ), was also sad when they left. They were good neighbors. But who were they again? Laxus gets out of the shower and puts on his clothes. He then leaves his house and goes to the guild. It's not so noisy at the guild yet. Probably cause it's still early. He goes to the bar and looks around for Mira.

"Oh, Laxus. You're early today": a smiling Mira says to him. He looks at her with eyes that don't really care. "What do you like to have for breakfast?": she asks.

"Just some bread and water." He pauses. "Is the old man here?"

"Ooh, yes. I believe the master is in his office. Here you go." Then she leaves the bar and to hang some job requests on the wall. Laxus eat his bread and drinks up his water. He hesitates to go to his grandfather. After some time he stands up and goes to his grandfather's office. Laxus doesn't knock and just barges in. He sees his 'old man' looking at some dirty books.

"Don't you know when to knock?", the master asks his grandson.

"Tch, whatever. Listen I got something to ask you." Laxus says while scratching his head. He then notices the master isn't listening to him. "Hey, I'm talking to you , old man!" Laxus started to shout out. "Geez, never mind. As if you would listen anyway…" Laxus is about to leave, but stops when he feels a stick on his back. He turns and looks down. Makarov is standing there with a smile and then he gestures his grandson to sit down. They both sit down. Master Makarov goes to sit down on his office chair and Laxus on a normal chair.

"So, what is it you wanted to ask me?", asks the old man while giving Laxus a smile. The young man sitting across him seemed to be very uneasy. Laxus scratches his again and then he looks at his grandfather.

"Remember the people who used to live next to us when I was still a little kid?", he asks with a questioned face towards the master.

"Hmm, ah, you mean the those nice people… What was their name again…" Said the old man while thinking really hard. "Ah, I remember. The." Before he could finish his sentence someone knocks on the door. Both men looked at the door. "Come on in": the master said. The door opened and Mira Jane came inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Mira Jane walks in. "I'm terribly sorry, master, but you have received a message from the council", the young woman tells the old man while handing him the envelope. "Mmm, I see. Guess I can't let them wait, now can I?", the master says while looking at his grandson. "Laxus, can we continue this when I've returned?" , he asks his grandson, hoping for a positive answer cause it's not like Laxus to come to him when he has a problem. The old man was kinda enjoying this opportunity to spend some time with his blood family.

"Yeah, fine. Whatever, old man…" Laxus says and then he leaves the room. _Geez that council… Always like that. Getting in the way. Now I've got to wait till he comes back. Man this sucks. _Laxus walks towards the request board and starts looking for something interesting. The young blond man wants to vent of some stress so he wants to take a job that's slightly dangerous. Instead his hand reaches for a request of an escort. The people who are requesting it are giving a good price for it. The man starts to read the paper.

Please escort my oldest child to the neighboring country.

You must bring my eldest their safe and sound.

THIS MEANS NO INJURIES!

Reward: 30 000 000 jewels

If you take up this job please come to this address: Orchiddeolane 174 on the island of Caelum.

The details of the job will be given then.

_Man, the request is demanding, but hey, they pay good for just escorting some kid to a neighboring country._ The man thought to himself. He decides to do it. "Oi, Mira. I'm taking a job, 'key" he says while looking at the white haired smiling woman that just came back from the master's office. "Sure okay, I'll tell the master about it later. Have fun with it", the young lady smiled. Laxus walked towards the door and then he left. He was walking back home to grab some stuff and then he'd go to Enca. _God, just who were those people? Why do I dream that dream for the past 3 nights? What on earth does this stupid dream have to do with me now? Ugh, I ain't gonna think about that now._ The blond man thought while walking home. Once he got home, he took out a bag and put in some clothes (pants, shirts, underwear), his toothbrush, toothpaste and of course he couldn't forget his magic headphones (sound pod). He puts his stuff by the door and goes to the fridge and takes out some food and a few bottles of beer. He then puts those things also in his bag. He puts on his sound pod and then puts his jacket on his shoulders and looks around thinking if he forgot something. He turns around again and goes out the door. He locks it and goes on his way. _Should I walk there? But maybe by the time I get there someone might have taken the job already. Guess it's faster to just take the train… Or I can just use my magic… Neigh, I'll just take the train. _So he walks to the train station to the take the train to Hargeon town. From there he'll take the boat to Caelum.


	3. Chapter 3

Characters joining in are: team Natsu Just to keep it from getting lonely on the train… .

Hope you enjoy it Pls Review this.

At the train station.

The tall blond man is trying to get through the crowd. _The heck! Why the hell are there so many people here today? And it's still so freaking early! It ain't even… Wait what day is it today? Oh, yeah it's a freaking Monday… . Hey, am I seeing things or is that Natsu and his team? The hell they up to? Ah don't really care. Better get to my train before it leaves. _He thinks to himself still tying go get through. When he gets there his train is just arrived. He waits for the people to get out and then he get on. He goes to a cabin where he's alone so no-one can disturb him. A few minutes later he can hear the conductor's whistle and the train is slowly starting to its way to Hargeon town. Suddenly he hears some peoples voices.

"Uhm, I know I know the answer to this but are you feeling alright?" a blond girl asks.

"Maybe I should try to put Troia again?" another one says while holding a cat.

"No, it's better if you don't do that too often, Wendy. He might get immune to it." A redhead girl says.

"Oh, yes… Maybe you're right. But I don't like seeing him like this." Wendy says.

"Ooh, he's gonna be fine. I mean this is not his first time on a train." A guy says while taking off his clothes.

" Gray! Don't take off your clothes!" the blond girl shout to the guy.

" I ain't taking them off Lucy. I was just taking off my jacket… It's hot in here…" Gray tells Lucy while unbuttoning his jacket. "Oh sorry, Gray." She says getting all red for thinking such a thing about her friend. "Uhm Gray?" the cat in Wendy's arms say, "Your taking off your shirt now…"

Gray looks at himself and notices the little cat is right. "Uh, hehe…" He puts on his shirt again and is looking pretty red cause of what he just said to Lucy. The three girls start to giggle. After a whileLucy says: "Hey, maybe we can sit down somewhere. Look here's a cabin. We can sit in there. Then Erza can put down Natsu on a seat." Lucy says while pointing at the cabin she's talking about. The youngest of the group decides to go take a peep in the cabin. "Oh, hello, Laxus-kun." She says. Now team Natsu goes to see if what Wendy sees is really true. Their eyes are wide open and their mouths fall to the ground. Laxus is sitting near the window. Looking at them. _Shit. That noisy bunch is here on this train. To make it worse in the cabin I'm in. Dammit. _ Erza puts Natsu on the bench in front of Laxus.

"Sorry, this is the only cabin that not full yet." The redhead in armor says. The others come in and take a seat. Laxus at the window and a sick Natsu in front of him. _Geez, this guy… Can't he put a little more fight against that motion sickness of his? It pisses me off. Damn. Putting him in front of me. _Erza is sitting next to Natsu and Lucy beside her. Next to Laxus is Wendy with Charle and next to her is Gray. Happy is sitting on Lucy's lap.

…

A long and uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.

" Where are you headed?" Erza asks Laxus whose staring outside the window. He looks at her and then takes out a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Ah, you took the escorting job, huh?" she says. "Yeah, easy way of getting money. Where you bunch headed for?" Laxus asks in return.

Wendy then enthusiastically answer the question : "We're going to Hargeon town to catch some thieves. They've been stealing a lot of things there. Hehe." Laxus looks at her. She's smiling very brightly. He then looks around and sees all the others smiling with her. _I guess she is kinda cute… _He returns to looking outside. Then Lucy says: "Then you're taking the boat to Caelum, huh?" while looking to the piece of paper Erza handed her. Laxus turns his face towards the blond girl holding a piece of paper with a blue cat on her lap. "Yeah, it's easier like that…" He says to her.

Then Wendy asks him: "Uhm, I've been meaning to ask you Laxus-kun, but why aren't you having motion sickness? You're a dragon slayer too, right?" He turns towards the girl sitting next to him. She has a question mark written all over her face. "It's not like I don't have it…" He looks at Natsu and then to the girl. "I can just fight it better than that guy…" he said with a grin on his face. The others started laughing at his comment. They continued to talk till they got to Hargeon town station. There they went their separate ways.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody. Sorry for the wait. I was a bit busy with exam studies and all… Most of you must know how it feels… Anyways this is it. Chapter 4.

Like always enjoy and review pls

Hargeon station

Team Natsu goes to the exit while Laxus walks towards the information center, that is positioned at the entrance of the station. There is quite a line so he decides to go to a café. He spots one on the other side of the station entrance. He goes there. He can read the name of the café from the entrance. It says: Morningstar. He goes inside and sees it's not very crowded in the café. He takes a seat by the window so he can see it when it gets less crowded. A young lady comes to him and asks him if there's something he would like to drink. "I'll just have some coffee for now. Milk and 2 sugars." The lady nods with a smile and then takes her leave. Laxus looks around and notices a big clock in the corner. It's an old Victorian clock. It says it's 10.30AM. _Dammit. It really is early… Maybe I'll get something to eat again. _Just when he thought this the waitress came back with his coffee. "Can I have some bread, maybe?" Laxus asks while looking at the lady with a rising eyebrow. "Sure. I'll get you our breakfast menu then."

The waitress goes to the counter to get a menu when the door opens. She turns to see who came in and looks a bit shocked. "Oh, my lady… I didn't expect you yet this early… Hehe" The waitress nervously laughs. The woman in a pretty dress smiles at her and says: "Oh, no. Please don't worry about that. I know I'm here earlier than expected. But that's no problem. If I have to wait then I'll just do that. So please forgive my intrusion, Angelique. If I have to wait though could I have a seat near the window then? And maybe some of your delicious rose petal thee?" Angelique looks at the young lady in front of her and then shows her to the table in front of Laxus. "Would you like something else with your thee, my lady?" she asks. "No, that's all for now. Thank you very much." Then Angelique turns around and faces Laxus. "Oh, that's right the menu… I'll be with you in just a second sir."

Laxus follows the waitress and then he feels a stare on him. He looks in the direction from where he feels "the stare". He's looking right in front of him. The lady looking at him smiles gently. She has black long hair, tied in a long braid. She has an olive skin colour and her lips are rose pink. She's wearing a long light yellow dress (the kind of dress rich people wear). She has a normal build and looks like she's about 19 years old. "Is there something you need from me miss?" Laxus asks the young lady in front of him. " Hmm, no. I was just thinking that I've never seen you here before. Sorry." The young lady smiled. Angelique came back with the thee for the lady and the breakfast menu. " Sorry to have kept you waiting sir." She says while handing Laxus the menu. Laxus takes it from her hand and starts looking into it.

"My lady, it might still take some time." Angelique turned to the lady while saying this. "Oh, it's fine. Then I can enjoy this thee." The lady says in return. Angelique goes back to work. She turns to Laxus and waits for his order. "I'll take the brioche with strawberry jam," he says. "That'll be it sir?" Angelique asks. "Yeah, that's it. Thanks…" Laxus says. "The brioche here is very good." He hears the young lady say. He looks at her. "What?" he asks. "Hehe", she giggles, "I said that the brioche is good here. I've taken it a lot of times already. So that's why I know." Laxus doesn't really know how to talk to the young lady in front of him. "Okay," he says. "Oh my. Look at the time. I might miss my boat. Angelique!" The young lady shouts while standing up and then she takes a last sip of her thee. Angelique comes out of the kitchen with Laxus' food and looks at the lady. "Oh, you're leaving? But…." "Yes, I know. It's quite rude to leave like this but I might miss my boat like this so I'll have to take my leave. Please excuse me for your boss. Tell him I'm very sorry about this and that I'll make it up to her next time?" the lady says and then she leaves through the front door. Angelique puts Laxus' food on his table and then she says: " I hope you enjoy." Then she goes back to the kitchen.

30 minutes later.

Laxus is just about done eating and looks at the clock again. It's 11.19AM. He looks at the train station and sees that the crowd is gone and that there is no line anymore. So he decides to leave. He walks to the counter and looks for the waitress. Angelique comes out of the kitchen and sees him at the counter. " You're leaving sir?" she asks. "Yeah, how much was it?" Laxus asks her. "Hmm, let's see," Angelique goes behind the counter and starts ticking in some numbers., "That'll be 550, then." Laxus pays and is on his way again. He goes to the information center and buys his boatticket there. He then goes to the port. He hasn't got much time if he wants to get the boat on time so he hurries himself a bit.

Hehe… Done with the fourth chapter.

Took some time and I'm sorry for that… Pls review

Hope you'll look forward to the next chapter(s). Oh and the young lady ( or my lady) will be mentioned again in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey this is the fifth chapter. I thought I'd let you know who the young lady from the previous chapter was. So that's why I'll make sure to put it in this chapter. I know it's been a really long time since I wrote… Sorry about that. Anyways I hope you enjoy it. Please review .

At the port

Laxus arrives at the port and looks for the ship that will take him to Caelum. He sees it and gets on board. Just on time cause right after he gets on, the sailors start taking away the plank. Which suggested that they were going to leave. And that's what they did. They started sailing. Laxus goes from the main deck to the forecastle of the ship. He starts looking for a place near the rail of the ship. He looks around. Looking for a good place to stand. Since he has motion sickness he wants to stay at the side. So he just walks to the side of the boat because he sees no chairs or anything he can sit on. "Hehe, I didn't think I would see you again." Laxus is shocked by the voice and turns around. He sees the young lady from in the café in front of him now. "Euh, hi…" he says. _Why is she here? Didn't she leave before me? _"So you missed your ship? Cause, didn't you leave before me? How did we get on the same ship ?" Laxus asked her . "No not really… This is the ship I needed but I just had the wrong time. That's all..." The lady walks over to him and says: "Oh, how rude of me. I haven't introduced myself to you yet. My name is Amalia Amarens." _Man, now that she introduced herself I gotta do it to…_ " I'm Laxus", he answers. "So were you headed?": Amalia asked while leaning against the side of the boat. Laxus looks at her. "Where is this boat going to, you think?" Amalia starts to laugh: " Hehe, I guess you're going to Caelum then?" Laxus looks at the sea. Suddenly he feels his stomach turning upside down. He looks back at the deck and says : "Yeah… You too?" Amalia looks at him and says: "Yup, I live there." She looks at the man next to her and she sees that he's turning green. After some hesitation she asks him: "Are you alright? You look kinda … green. " Laxus doesn't look at Amalia nor does he answer her. He's looking at the sky and then he says: " You live there…. Where?" Amalia looks surprised and answers: " Oh, euh? Ye, yes. I live on Orchiddeolane. " Laxus turns to her and blinks a few times. _Just how lucky can I get. Now I won't have to look for that street._ "You live on Orchiddeolane? Number 174?" She looks back at the sea and smiles. "Oh, I get it now… You're the one who took on the job my father put up. Well then I shall escort you back to my house. So that makes you the Fairy Tail mage, huh." She makes a little turn. Her dress lifts up slightly because of the turn and then she walks towards the main deck. She leaves Laxus alone on the forecastle. He notices he's not alone on the boat now. He sees an old couple walking hand in hand.

"Mommy, come! Come quickly, look!": a little boy shouts to his mother. A woman walks towards the little boy and takes him in her arms. "Yes, my big boy. What is it?": she says. "Mommy, look those are dolphins right?": he excitingly says. His mother looks at the sea and says: "Hehe, yes sweetheart. Those are dolphins." Both look at the sea and just watch the amusing dolphins. Laxus feels a bit jealous of the kid in his mother's arms. He doesn't remember his own mother very much. Since he was small he has always been with his father or grandfather or the guild. There wasn't really a mother figure for him. And definitely not the guild where he grew up.

Laxus looks away from the boy and his mother. He looks back at the old couple. Suddenly he sees his grandfather. He remembers the time with him and he smiles a bit.

Fast forward

Caelum : Rosetta Port

When Laxus gets of the boat, he sees Amalia waiting for him. Behind her is a carriage. "There you are. I was starting to think that you left before me or that you left without me noticing it", she says while getting in the carriage. "Well come on in then." She waves him to come sit next to her. Laxus does as she pleases and gets in the carriage. Laxus closes the door and they start to move. "How about I tell you a bit more about my hometown? Okay,…" Amalia says while pointing outside the window. Laxus isn't paying much attention to what the girl next to him is saying. He's looking outside the window. It's a very nice place. A lot of shops, and houses. A noisy market not too far away. Then the carriage starts to move upwards. They're going up a hill. _Huh, uphill? Does this kid live on the top of the hill? _Laxus looks at her. She still talking and talking and talking. Not noticing that her guest is not listening to her. Laxus looks back outside. The busy towns life disappears slowly. Now only big houses or mansions are the buildings he sees. The carriage stops. _Huh? We're here? _


	6. Chapter 6

Hi this time it's kinda very long... hope you all don't mind :) I'll try to upload more often now. Let's see how this works out xp Enjoy! Pls review

The Amarens Residence

Laxus gets out of the carriage. He's standing in front of a very large mansion. - This is her house? It's as big as the guild...- The door opens and a man in a black butler suit comes outside. He walks towards the Amalia and helps her out of the carriage. "Welcome back, my lady. We were waiting for you... But I didn't hear anything about a guest so please excuse me for that." Amalia looks at the man in the black suit and then she looks at Laxus. "Oh, Alexander don't worry about that. He's here to see father. He's the Mage from fairy tail that said he would take up fathers job request. He's here for business. I met him in hargeon port. And then I decided to take him home with me since our destination is the same place." Amalia goes in her house. The butler follows and gestures Laxus to follow him. "My lady Amalia will be returning to her room now. I'll show you the way to the living room. Then I shall call mylord for you, sir..." And Alexander pauses. Laxus looks at him and says:"Laxus is just fine." Alexander knodds and shows Laxus the living room. He opens the door and makes space to let Laxus pass through. He then closes the door. Laxus is now on his own.  
What Laxus sees:  
It's a big ivory white room with:  
To his left is a big grandfathers clock,  
To his right are 2 big windows with light gray curtains and a beautiful vue on the landscape that the Amarens family possesses,  
In the middle of the room there is a big sofa with 2 smaller ones on its side. There is also a small brown coffee table.  
On the wall in front of him is a very big portrait of the Amarens family.  
The portrait:  
There is a big man sitting on an old chair. He's wearing a very good quality suit. On his lap are 2 boys that look like each other. The only difference between the two is a yellow and green tie. Both boys are wearing a white polo and a black knee length short. On the floor there is a young girl. She's leaning on the knees of the big man. She's wearing a short skyblue dress with small flower prints on it. Her hair is tied up with a gray blue ribbon. On the right of the man there is a woman standing in a long deep red dress. Her hand is on the right shoulder of the man. To his left shoulder there is a younger woman. She too has her hand on his shoulder. She's wearing a forest green long dress with no sleeves. The family on the painting looks very happy.  
Laxus decides to sit on the closest smaller sofa, and just as he wants to sit down a man comes in. He's a tall, slightly tanned, older man. He's wearing a dark brown suit and a he's a bit gray already. The man resembles the man in the portrait. Laxus gets up and the man walks over to Laxus.  
"Hello, thank you for coming. I didn't think someone of your calibre would come here for such a job. Oh my apologies. I'm the father of the young girl you escorted here. My name is Michael Amarens. You are Laxus Dreyar if I remember wel. " Mr Amarens says. "Yeah. Laxus is fine though, mr Amarens." Both men shake hands.  
"So shall we sit down? Then I can tell you the details of the job." Mr Amarens says while sitting down on the other smaller sofa. Laxus follows his lead and sits down. "So where do I start... I'm sure you have some questions about this job." Mr Amarens asks Laxus. "Actually yeah, I do. Why would you pay some person to do this kind of job? Aren't there any bodyguards for your kids? And why pay so much?"  
"Of course there a people I know that could do this job... But right now at the moment there is actually nobody I can trust..."  
"Yet you trust a man like me... Someone you've never met before..."  
"Yes, I know it seems somewhat off... But I'm sure that you can do this job. We used to have bodyguards but they were not trustworthy anymore. So I had to dismiss them all. And now I'll just have to relay on people like you."  
"What happened then? What did those people do?"  
Just as Mr Amarens wants to answer his question two little boys around the age of seven run in the room.  
"Daddy, look my fish is definitaly bigger than Rafael's right!" The boy shouts. The boy is wearing a little brown short, a white polo and a yellow tie. Then suddenly another boy comes running in the room. This one is wearing the same clothes but instead of a yellow tie, this kid is wearing a green tie.  
"Daddy, Marcus is lying! Mine is bigger!" And the boy in the green tie shows his fish. Mr Amarens laughs when he sees the 2 boys fighting over the size if their fish.  
"Hohoho, boys... Both your fishes are very big. Now calm down a bit." The man says while pulling both boys to him. Both boys now notice Laxus.  
"Laxus, this boy with the yellow tie is Marcus. And this one in the green tie is Rafael. These are my twin boys." Mr. Amarens says while turning both boys to Laxus. Rafael and Marcus both smile and bow their heads to Laxus. "Hello, I'm Rafael... Which fish is bigger, mister Laxus? Mine or Marcus'? Mine right?!" And again he shows his fish. Marcus just wanted to say something back when all of a sudden a woman comes in. She's the older woman from the portrait. Now she's wearing a long white dress with a scarf around her arms. "Ah, there you are! I was looking for the two of you... Didn't I tell you not to co.. Oh my, my apologies." The woman says to Laxus now that she noticed him. "I'm Charlotte Amarens. I'm the mother of these two boys." She turns her head to her husband and takes her boys under her arms. "Sorry honey, I'll take these two with me... You just continue with your business. Please excuse us."  
"But mother, I " Rafael couldn't finish his sentence because his mother gave him ' The Look' both children follow their mother outside. Charlotte closes the door and the two men are alone again.  
"Hehe, I'm sorry. I didn't expect them to just burst in like that.


End file.
